Percentage Recalculated
by Skitter160
Summary: L's restless in Heaven so he decides to visit limbo...What does that have to do with Raito? Basically Percentage but edited like hell to suit my current standards. Well please read and review and if I didn't improve it let me know


Percentage (Edited)

Disclaimer: I own nothing sorry or this would happen for real!

Author's Note: Okay so I did it anyway sue me. I couldn't help it! Wah I really ought to not be doing side projects, well wait this was first and thus takes priority! YAY I out smarted me……………wait I'm just making excuses……Oh well anyway this maybe basically the same but with a different kick, if you see the same lines it's cause I liked them. So on with it! And please don't flame my now hard work, it never was the first time. OH AND MORE DETAILED THAN EVER!!! You were warmed.

PS: I used L's real name cause that would totally make more sense than an alias, plus Raito is the way he was when he got the death note and L is how he was when he died or something like that.

'I'm seven percent sure I'm unhappy here.' Lawliet thought as he looked down at the earth from heaven. A distant past buzzing at the depths of his memory and a name pushing towards the surface. 'Raito….' Lawliet tried to recall why that name brought a shiver up his spine but he could not recall for the lock that had been placed upon his memories, but that lock would not last forever just until he found peace.

Meanwhile in limbo Misa and Raito sat talking about anything, well actually Misa was talking and Raito was feigning that he was listening. 'I forgot I'd end up with her in the end too.' Raito thought to himself totally displeased with his situation/ It wasn't as if he hadn't tried to hide from her and such but well there was no where to really hide that she hadn't found yet.

Time passed slowly in both places, much too slowly for Raito as he sat and listened to Misa talk about what was happening on Earth as she looked in on it. 'Doesn't she realize I used her yet?' He would always end up wondering and

As the time passed Lawliet found himself more sure of his unease in paradise. As the percentage rose so did his memories of his time on Earth. The first things to return were names like L, Near, Mello, Watari, and then other names…ones that left a bad after taste like Kira and Misa. Then there was Raito, it was neither a good feeling or a bad feeling that gave him. Actually he could not name what that tingling in his spine was when he thought that name and but he knew it was related to Kira. It was awhile after that that everything came flooding back to him. 'Kira...' Lawliet thought with hate. 'As much as I hated Kira I didn't hate him for he was Raito...' He pushed his thoughts aside since he was only nine percent sure of his unease in paradise.

"Raito" A soft whisper echoed in Raito's mind from a familiar voice. 'L...' Raito thought in hate but he soon realized that was not all he felt not that he knew what it was.

Lawliet felt a pang as his old name reverberated in his ears in Raito's voice. 'L…' He couldn't believe that Kira no Raito was thinking of him as he was thinking of Raito. He knew then that he was quite certain, mind you not quite ninety percent that he was not happy in heaven. The next morning Lawliet got himself a session before God. "God please permit me to go to limbo." He said in a clam way that disturbed the other visitors that he would talk to God in such a way.

"Why? Are you unhappy here?" God spoke in a deep voice, he was already aware of why Lawliet was before him.

"No, to astern if I am unhappy here." Lawliet frowned a little as he realized how me must sound in front of God no less.

"Go, I give you one day." God permitted him leave with a sigh.

Lawliet quickly made his way to limbo all the while thinking of why he was going, he knew it was to see Raito, but what would he say? It wasn't as if they had parted on good terms, or well any terms really. Sighting Raito easily in the desolate place that was limbo he flew down landing before Raito and Misa as they sat on rocks near the mirror that showed the human world, the portal that lead there but could never lead from the desolate place. Before he was noticed he quickly kicked Raito back several feet to ensure that he would have the upper hand and that Misa did not intervene, it wasn't that he disliked her but he was not for her that he was there. Misa sat stunned after seeing Raito fly a few feet from where they were sitting.

Lawliet landed on Raito lightly in a sitting position on his chest while holding his head up by his hair as if to punch him but he looked like he was somehow caught off guard as if it had been him that had went flying. Suddenly as he looked into Raito's everything fell into place and he knew what he had been feeling at the thought of his name. It was not hate and it wasn't lust, it had been love. He had fallen for the charming man that was Raito, even though he had been a killer and it was his duty to capture him he never hated him as Raito.

"L" Raito spat out in hate but somewhere deep inside he knew that was not what he was feeling as he stared into those eyes.

"Kira, no Ratio Yagami." Lawliet sneered drawing closer. "That was from L." Lawliet smiled brushing their lips together briefly. Raito laid there wide eyed as he smirked. "My name is not 'L'. It is Lawliet."

"Lawliet…" Raito said slowly regaining his composure and trying to remove Lawliet from his chest. That was when Misa came running up and began whaling on him, it was the first time he was thankful for her being there. "Get off of me L." Raito said softly still trying to push him off to prevent him from becoming aroused and finally succeeded.

"I'm not L anymore, I'm just Lawliet. Just as you are no longer Kira but Raito Yagami." Lawliet said sitting a few inches away from him as he sat up.

"I suppose." Raito said finding himself aroused as he looked at Lawliet crouched in very sexy way where he had been thrown off to. He knew that he had always been attracted to 'L' even though he had been strange. Actually if he remembered correctly he had been in love with him but had covered it up since he was Kira and well it just was odd to be in love for him let alone with a guy.

"I'm only here for the day." Lawliet slowly licked his lips as if there were candy on them.

"Misa." Raito's voice was demanding as he spoke though he never looked away from the boy before him. "I'd like some alone time with Lawliet it appears we have things to discuss." He couldn't take his eyes off the sexy form in front of him. "What did you come for?" He whispered as soon as Misa left.

"I love you." Lawliet said in way too clam manner his eyes never leaving Raito's.

"What if I don't love you?" Raito asked softly as he thought about what had just been said. 'He couldn't possibly love me…I was Kira…I killed countless people and was his enemy. Hell I caused his death there is no way he loves me.' As he was turned away he did not notice him close the gap until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face him.

"You're wrong." Lawliet smiled softly and brought his lips to Raito's moving them slightly but when Raito did not respond he pulled back and sighed. "Well I believe I have found why I am not happy in heaven." He rested his head on his hand that was on the taller boy's shoulder.

Raito could not believe what was going on. He was aroused yes and he wanted to give in but he knew that it was not a good idea. "Can you come again?" Raito whispered to his own surprise.

"I can try." He said and suddenly found himself pinned to the ground with Raito on top of him kissing him wildly and allowing his hands to roam over the small body below him. He himself couldn't believe what he was doing but he knew he had always wanted to.

"Raito?" The smaller boy whimpered as Raito bit his neck sucking the skin softly leaving a nice red mark.

"You are mine now." He growled against the mark causing Lawliet to blush a brilliant red as he slowly move his shirt up caressing the skin as he went. "I do love you." He whispered against the smaller boy's lips before capturing them in a dominating kiss.

All Lawliet could do to not lose control was to cling to his love and kiss back with all his might. But once he adjusted he ripped Raito's shirt the buttons going flying then pressing their skin together causing both of them to moan into their kiss at the contact of their skin.

Unluckily for them Misa was nearby and watching and was about to come out and kill 'L' for a second time but suddenly she felt a chill up her spine as Raito glared in her direction. 'He knows…Shit!' And so she quickly ran away.

Turning back to Lawliet he kissed him fervently unbuttoning his pants and pushing them down following with his mouth kissing every inch of exposed skin he could until he came face to face with the smaller boy's cock. Licking his lips he looked up at Lawliet smirking at the huge blush on his cheeks and he ran his tongue over the head lightly looking into his eyes as he took the head into his mouth sucking softly on it.

"RAITO!" Lawliet couldn't stop himself from moaning at the contact of the taller boy's mouth having to fight the urge to move his hips towards that warm, wet, and soft cavern that was so inviting. Raito had unzipped his own fly and was stroking it lightly.

Smirking around the head Raito ran his tongue over the head and slit sucking a little harder allowing his hand to touch his balls which brought a very loud moan and he took more of the shaft into his mouth sucking harder and beginning to move up and down as he traced a finger at the entrance slightly allowing his thumb to enter it just a little making the smaller boy squirm. Raito couldn't believe how sexy that was sucking harder he moved faster to distract the boy as he shoved a finger inside him then another causing him to squirm more. Remembering something he learned he removed his fingers and mouth pulling his ass into the air and running his tongue over the entrance which shivered under him.

"AHH" Lawliet moaned loudly and tried to lower himself but was unsuccessful as Raito shoved his fingers towards the smaller boy's mouth shoving them inside growling at him to suck and was instantly obeyed. His fingers were sucked into the mouth the tongue moving around them as his entrance was teased.

Pulling his fingers from the inviting mouth he stopped teasing the entrance lowering the smaller boy and shoving a two fingers inside him causeing him to squirm and cry out. "Shh it's okay." Raito kissed him softly. "It will feel good in a minute." He said as he prepared him.

"AHH NM AH" Lawliet moaned loudly as a spot deep inside him was hit.

Smirking Raito removed his fingers and aligned himself at the entrance pushing in slowly as he leaned over the smaller boy. Once he was completely sheathed inside of his lover he slowly began to move while licking at a nipple and pinching the other bringing forth moans of pleasure as he sped up going deeper and deeper as he searched for his prostrate again.

"GOD RAITO!" Lawliet moaned as his prostrate was found and hit over and over. Pulling his lover into a heated kiss he whimpered as he slowed down. "More" He begged and while moving his hips hard against his lover's.

Smirking Raito kissed him passionately taking the smaller boy's cock in his hand jerking it in time with his thrusts as he sped up a little. "I love you." He whispered in Lawliet's ear as he thrust harder and harder hitting his prostrate every time.

"GOD..won't..last…" Lawliet moaned cumming hard on to their stomachs but Raito kept thrusting.

Letting out a groan he pushed in as deep as he could cumming hard before pulling out and collapsing on top of him he could tell Lawliet was worn out so he rolled off pulling him close and throwing his shirt over him. He kissed his forehead as the boy beside him fell asleep. He knew it was his first time but he still wanted to jump him again but restrained himself as he watched his lover sleep.

When Lawliet woke up he was covered with Raito's shirt. "Raito?"

Ratio was sitting with his back to him. "I've been thinking. Can you stay?"

"I don't think I can. But I will find a way back." He leaned against Raito's back and smiled. "I love you."

"And I love you." Raito turned kissing him lightly. 'I wish he could stay…'

"Time's up." A thunderous voice echoed in the sky.

"That's God." Lawliet frowned and dressed quickly before flying off with tears in his eyes, though he did not cry. Returning to heaven he went to see God first thing. "I'm unhappy here." He said with complete certainty and in the same manner as earlier, but the people around them could detect a certain amount of emotion this time.

"Then where would you be happy?" God asked even though he already knew.

"In, no with Raito Yagami."

"Hmm. That's hard since his use of the Death Note. Hmm." God thought a moment. "You may visit any time but you must remain here in heaven on Sundays." God passed the judgment he knew he would have to in order to make a paradise for his soul.

"Thank you." Lawliet smiled happily and flew down to tell Raito the news and this time he had brought a bed with him, he didn't really like that hard ground against his back.

*****************************

Moral of the story, well to me anway, heaven is not a general place, it's where you are happy and it is what you need/want it to be. Well that's what I believe anyway. Well hope you enjoyed the editing… thought of making chapters but I didn't want the work… plus I have three others to work on….yeah well please review and such Bye-Bye for now!


End file.
